Someone Like You
by XoIssaoX
Summary: When you think you are alone you may realize the one you least expect is the one to turn to. Pace/Jo...a "Beginning Years" fanfic. R&R please! Enjoy, ;o) Issa


Someone Like You  
Part 1: Tears and Realization  
By: Clarissa G.  
Type: Pacey/Joey  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DAWSON'S CREEK OR ANYTHING AFFLIATED W/ DC, OTAY? UNFORTUNATLY I DON'T OWN THE SWEETIE PACEY (JOSH JACKSON).-DARN, BCUZ I WISH I DID! LOL. I also don't own the amazing songs I might add into this fan-fic. Sorry! That stuff belongs to the artists I add after the song and the record companies…blah, blah, blah! I'm just a simple girl who likes to write and then decided to. (The songs are in ' ')  
Notes: Not really, I just have to get out the time period is when the gang (except Jen, Jack, and Andie bcuz they aren't there yet) is around 13. So, everyone's in 7th grade.  
Summary: When you think you're alone you may realize the one you least expect is the one you can turn to.  
  
'I remember the rain on the roof that morning.  
And all the things that I wanted to say  
The angry words that came from nowhere without warning.  
That stole the moment and sent me away.  
And you stood there at the doorway crying.  
And me wondering if I'd ever come back.'  
~ "Love By Grace" Lara Fabian  
  
It was one of those beautiful May days in Capeside. The kinds of days that made you feel that Capeside wasn't just a regular antique town. But, more like, a beautiful one…at that. And it was. It truly was, on days like these.  
Joey sat on her family's dock, dangling her feet in the water. She gazed up at pinkish-orange sky where a few birds flew by. She looked down at the creek as it passed by her dock. She thought about how that very water had just passed by Dawson Leery's, or sometimes known to her as the "perfect family". She smiled in spite of herself because she was glad she had a friend like that only across the creek. She had her own version of the Brady Bunch right next door. Of course, minus the five other children, the dog, the cat, and the blue-uniform-wearing maid, Alice. So, it wasn't the Brady Bunch, but it was Capeside's closest version. Herself, on the other hand, did not have a family like that. Not even close. Her father was so cold and bitter the times he was actually home. Her sister was always cursing the world because she had to support her family the way her father and mother couldn't. And her mother…her mother wasn't doing that well. She wasn't doing much at all. Joey felt a tiny droplet slide down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away with her finger. She couldn't get emotional now. Not when her family needed her the most. She may not have a perfect family, but she had to fight ones she loved, even her father whom she didn't love at all. But for her mother and for Bessie, at least, she had to be the strong one…when no one else could.   
  
Dawson slid in a movie into the VCR in the living room. Her glanced at the movie's box, ET. He smiled. How could someone resist such a classic? Pacey and Joey would love it.  
"Hey, Dawson what's playing in the Leery Metroplex tonight?" Pacey said jumping onto the couch.  
Dawson turned around happily. "You won't believe it, Pace, mom actually got me ET, on video!"  
"Congratulations, Dawson." Pacey said half enthusiastic. He arched an eyebrow. "Can we watch now?"  
Joey came in holding a big bowl of popcorn. "Typical, Pacey Witter."  
"Hey, I came here for Leery Movie Night, therefore I want to watch the movie."  
"Ah, I see. But you seem to be forgetting the Leery part, hence he decides when the movie starts." Joey said throwing popcorn at Pacey. "Dawson, you can start the movie now." Joey said smiling.  
"Hey!" Pacey yelled. "What happened to Leery-"  
Dawson cut him off. "I was gonna put the movie on anyway. Thank you, Joey." He said grabbing a handful of popcorn.  
"Anytime. And may I add, your movie choice of tonight is spectacular." Joey said coyly.  
Dawson smiled. "Thank you. Sorry, you guys, though, we might not get a lot of the movie, I have to go to my Aunt Elle's house this weekend."  
"That's okay, Dawson." Joey said eating some popcorn.  
"I'm sorry boys and girls, but there is no talking while the movie is session, so please-shut up!" Pacey yelled.  
At that Dawson and Joey looked at each other stimutaniously from the opposite sides of the couch to Pacey in the middle. And then in a nanosecond Joey started throwing popcorn at Pacey while Dawson smacked him with the pillows.  
"Oh, come on, guys no!" Pacey yelled. "This is not fair! Two against one! So…not…good." He grabbed a pillow and flung it at Joey who toppled over, the popcorn following. Pacey started laughing hysterically. And then from behind him Dawson clobbered him with a pillow. And then it was over. Joey on the floor, Dawson holding a pillow over Pacey's face, pillows and cushions everywhere, popcorn all over the floor, and all of them laughing like crazy.  
"Oh my gosh! You guys, my mom's gonna kill me when she see this!" Dawson screamed.  
Joey got up, brushing herself off. "Sorry, Dawson." She began to pick up the pillows.  
Pacey pushed the pillow off of him. "Yeah, sorry, man. You got to admit that was fun."  
Dawson smiled. "Alright, Pacey, it was."  
"Fine, Pacey-it was a little bit." Joey said throwing the popcorn she picked up back into the bowl.  
"A little bit? Ms. Joey Potter-a little bit?" Pacey asked astounded.  
"Pacey, you're scaring me. I already agreed that it was fun, but not falling off my chair bowls of laughter fun."  
"But, need I correct that, in fact, you did fall off the," he put his fingers up in quotation signs, "couch, laughing."  
Joey stared at him questioningly. "You seriously need therapy, Pace."  
"Har, har." Pacey laughed pathetically.  
Dawson smirked. "So, do you think we can watch ET in a civilized manner or do I have to tie you two down?" He joked.  
Joey held a surprised face.  
"My goodness Dawson Leery, do you really think we cannot control our feelings towards each other for an hour and a half?" Pacey said looking at Joey grinning from ear to ear.  
"Oh my-Dawson!" Joey stood up. "Do you think you could have friends who aren't total perverts?"  
Dawson looked from Joey to Pacey. "Nope. I had to settle for you two!" He began to laugh.  
"I seriously need a girl friend. You guys are such raucous, self pragmatic, idiots!"  
"Did…she…just…call...us…" Pacey mumbled and glanced at Dawson.  
"…idiots." Dawson finished.  
Pacey and Dawson had the look in their eyes like "they were going to get Joey for that". Joey could sense it too. Definitely not good. Nope, not at all!  
"Uh-oh." Joey mumbled. She raced outside.  
Pacey and Dawson got up and ran right behind her.  
They all ran around Dawson's backyard. Joey ran to Dawson's dock and back around. Pacey and Dawson continued following and then surprising her at Dawson's porch.  
Mrs. Leery came out of the house with her husband, Mitch. "Dawson!"  
"Yeah, Mom?" Dawson said running over.  
"Come on, sweetie, we're going to head to Aunt Elle's now." She looked up. "Oh, hello, Pacey. Hi, Joey."  
"Hi, Mrs. Leery." Joey said getting up from her position on the ground.  
"Hey, Mrs. Leery." Pacey said leading a hand to Joey.  
Dawson's dad shut the trunk. "Hey, kids."  
"Hi, Mr. Leery." Joey and Pacey said in unison.  
"We're gonna have to take Dawson now. Big family dinner at my sister's house tonight. You guys want to join? I'm sure there is plenty of room."  
As much as Joey wanted to go, she couldn't. She didn't want to intrude on the Brady Bunch. And she wanted to go see her mother anyway. "No, it's okay. Bessie's taking me to see mom tonight."  
"That's wonderful, dear." Mrs. Leery said leaning on the car. "Tell your mom I said hi."  
"Okay, I will."  
"Hey, Pace, you want to come?" Dawson asked turning to Pacey.  
"Ah, no thanks, man. I'd love to, but…ah…it's Gretchen's birthday and their going to be cake and noisemakers. You know how I feel about those little horn things." Pacey said with a smile. "Have fun, D."  
"Alright will do." Dawson said getting into his parent's car. "Bye guys."  
"Bye, Dawson." Joey replied.  
Pacey raised a hand in acknowledgement as they watched the car drive away.  
  
For a moment, Joey continued watching even though the car was out of sight.  
Pacey took a glance at her, then back to the road, then back at her. "You do know the car is gone, right?"  
Joey turned to him with a piqued face. "Yes, Pacey, I do." She turned on her heel and began walking down backyard.  
Pacey followed. "So, you're going to see your mom?"  
Joey stopped. "Yeah," She smiled. "I've been waiting to all week."  
"How's she doing?" Pacey asked.  
"She's okay, I guess. Okay as much as any woman with cancer would be, anyway. I'm really hoping she gets better. I really don't want to lose her."  
Pacey grinned. "Me either. For your sake, of course." His grin was replaced with a smile.  
Joey smiled back. "My sake." She echoed. "…right."  
"Yeah."  
Joey pushed some hair behind her ear. "So, how old is Gretchen now?"  
"What?" Pacey asked slightly disconcerted.  
"You…said that it was her birthday?" Joey replied.   
"Oh, right. It's not Gretch's b-day. I just didn't want to bother Dawson and his perfect mother and father."  
Joey couldn't help but smile. They thought alike. "Right. Now you can go bother your own family."  
"You kidding me? I'm not going home 'til I have to! I'll probably walk around town or something."  
"Oh, another fully packed Friday night, I see."  
Pacey grinned. "Yup, that's me Pacey Witter who-" He was interrupted.  
Joey and Pacey's attention zoomed over to a view across the creek, at Joey's house. On her lawn, were two police cars with their sirens going full blast. Joey could make out her sister who seemed upset. She also saw her father and two policemen.  
"What's going-" Pacey began.  
"I don't know." Joey mumbled. "I've got to get over there." She ran to her boat which was floating next to Dawson's dock.  
"Wait, let me come with you!" Pacey exclaimed as he followed her.  
Joey began to untie the ropes. "No, no, Pace. It's okay." She took a deep breath. "It'll probably be fine. You know, nothing." She replied defiantly knowing she didn't believe it herself.  
"Right, Jo." Pacey answered sarcastically.  
"It's fine. I'm fine. I've just got to get home."  
"Well, if you need me…" his voice drifted off. " I'll be at the boardwalk or something."  
"Alright. Thanks, Pace. Bye." She grabbed the oars and began rowing the fastest her arms would allow her.  
"Bye…" Pacey replied. He watched as the boat became smaller and smaller and then he slowly walked away.  
  
Joey practically threw the ropes from her rowboat onto her dock. She raced up her lawn to Bessie who was crying and yelling.  
"He did not do that. My father wouldn't do that!" Bessie explained to the police officers.  
"Do what?" Joey followed her sister. "What wouldn't dad do?"  
"Not now, Jo." Bessie said. "Please, don't take him!"  
"I'm sorry, miss. We have to. We have a warrant. We have proof."  
"Proof? What proof?"  
"We found this in his drawer." One of the officers said as her raised two plastic bags full of some type of drug.  
"Well, someone could have put it there."  
"I'm sorry, Miss. Can you please step aside?"  
"Where can I talk to someone about this?" Bessie asked.  
"Go to station downtown. Now if you'll excuse me." The officer remarked as he opened a door and stepped inside.  
Bessie just stood there half expecting the police car to stop and say they had made a horrible mistake, but somewhere in her heart she knew they hadn't.  
  
Bessie stormed up the stairs of the Potter porch. She nearly slammed the door on Joey as she walked through. "I cannot believe they'd do this!" Bessie replied angrily.  
"How did they…" Joey began, "What-what happened?"  
"I don't know, Jo. I don't know. But I do know I got to figure this out."  
"Can I help you?" Joey riposted. Without a reply from Bessie Joey asked again. "Bessie? Is there anything I can-"  
"No! Joey, just…just hang on for a second, ok?" Bessie said nearly freaking out. She grabbed the phone and began to punch in numbers.  
"But-"  
"Jo, not now. We'll discuss this, but not now."  
"Are we going to see mom tonight?" Joey asked.  
"Probably not. I still have to see what I can do about this. I can't take care of you by myself. Not that dad ever really helped anyway…" Bessie mumbled as she listened to the ringing of the phone.  
Joey nodded. She had just lost her dad. She was in the process of losing her mother. And now her sister was upset. She didn't have a family. Joey sighed because she knew…she probably never would.  
  
Pacey looked up at the sky, so large and so beautiful. He took in a deep breath of sea air and then exhaled it slowly. It was just becoming nighttime. The sky was a dark, deep blue as far as he could tell. As he walked along the dock he gazed around himself. He noticed some people eating at some of the restaurants, tourists walking past him, and the water as it flowed past the docks. He took another deep breath then sat down on the edge of a dock.   
Pacey picked up a few pebbles and began throwing them into the water. Plop! Plop! Plop! And then, it was quiet, but he heard a continuous crying sound. It was actually the type of crying that made you feel horrible inside. He looked around until he spotted a person on the other side of the creek crying. He squinted his eyes. It was a girl with brown hair to her shoulders and a pink tank top on. She seemed very pretty. And then his mouth opened into a grin. It was Joey.  
  
Pacey hoisted himself up. He ran to the bridge. Once he got to the other side he felt his mouth go dry. She was still crying. His heart began to hurt. He walked behind her and then sat next to her.   
Joey looked next to her. Oh, great! She thought sarcastically. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she wiped some tears from her eyes.  
Pacey didn't have the guts to look at her. It hurt to much. So, he glanced at the part of the dock where he once was sitting. "Hello to you to." He remarked sarcastically.  
Joey followed his gaze. "What do you want, Pacey?"  
"Nothing really." He looked at her. "What's wrong, Miss Potter?" He tried to joke.  
"Nothing you can fix." Joey mumbled.  
"Don't deny the powers of Pacey Witter." Joey wiped her eyes again, but the tears kept forming. Pacey put his hands in his pockets until her found his handkerchief. "Handkerchief for your thoughts?"  
Joey smirked and took it. "You don't want to know what I'm thinking." She said as she wiped her face.  
"Too late. You took it already. Your half of the bargain is now in order." He said smiling. He looked at her. For the first time in his life he realized how beautiful she actually was. Even if she was crying.  
"Well…" Joey's words drifted off. "…my dad was arrested today."  
"Oh." Was all the came out of Pacey's mouth.  
"Oh." Joey mused. "That's all you can say… 'Oh'."  
"No, why was he arrested?" He added.  
"Some stupid drug thing. I don't know. I didn't get much info out of Bessie."  
"Is that why the police cars were at your house before?"  
"Yup. Typical Capeside scandal, don't you think?" She asked sarcastically.  
"Yeah, I think so." Pacey answered trying to act normal.  
Joey looked at Pacey with a grin on her face.  
Pacey wouldn't look at her. He could sense she was looking at him, though. "What?"  
"Nothing…" She replied. They sat in a silence for a few seconds. "Pace, do you love your dad?"  
"Love? Well, I really can't say no because without him there wouldn't be a me and we all know how horrible that would be…"  
"But do you love him?"  
"Honestly, Jo. I hate the guy. He sucks. He has never made me feel significant in my entire life." He looked back at her. "How 'bout you?"  
"My dad is such a dunderhead in ways I can't even explain."  
"Dunderhead?" Pacey asked perplexed.  
Joey turned to him. "Jerk." She wiped her eyes. "My dad's a jerk."  
"Really? Why is that?" Pacey asked.  
"Well, obvious reasons, of course."  
"Oh, of course." Pacey replied.  
"My dad has cheated on my mom ever since I was little." Joey admitted.  
"You know this how?"  
"I remember, being eight, and seeing him come home with woman's phone numbers on bar business cards, and I remember seeing him kiss some bleach blonde woman in this restaurant once."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Wow, my dad's just your typical jerk. He yells at my mom, gets drunk, watches football, yells at me. He doesn't even try to help me fix a problem. You know."  
"Yeah, well. Dawson has no idea how absolutely lucky he is to him Mitch and Gale."  
"I second that thought."  
Joey smiled and looked at him. "I just don't know if I can take this."  
"Take this?" Pacey queried. "Jo, I don't really think you've got a choice."  
"Yeah, I know. It's just…" Joey let out a long breath. "I keep getting hurt and falling and then, I have to pick myself up and brush myself off like nothing had ever happened. I just don't think I can pick myself up anymore."  
Pacey glanced at her. She was actually opening up to him. Him. But, it made sense. She needed a Dawson. She needed a friend. And, right now, this very second, he realized that's exactly what he was being. "Well, Jo." He brushed her hair off her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her. "You don't have to, I'll do it for you."  
  
  
'I said I didn't come here to leave you  
I didn't come here to lose  
I didn't come her believing I would ever be away from you  
I didn't come here to find out  
There's a weakness of faith  
I was brought here by the power of love  
Love…by...grace…'  
-------------  
You guys like the story so far? R&R Please!! Pretty, pretty please. Lol... ;o) Issa  



End file.
